Every beginning has to end
by wishing0star
Summary: Inuyasha's been so nice to her for the past couple of weeks and a walk along the beach is the perfect place to say those three important words. That's what Kagome thought. Please pLeAsE R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

one shot

It was a very peaceful evening in Feudal Japan. The sky was filled with twinkling little stars and the full moon was shining brightly over us. The air was cool and crisp

seeing as it was nearly winter. I didn't have any extra clothing on but I didn't need it because Inuyasha was with me, walking by my side. Oh, he's also the reason

why I'm out here with no extra clothing though. We were all sleeping in Kaede's hut (for once, we weren't camping out doors) except for Inuyasha of course. After

dinner he had left the hut to sit on the branch of the Goshinboku. So, as I was saying. We were all sleeping, including me (I was dreaming of my mom's famous home

made oden) when I feel someone nudging me from the side.

"Mmm…Just five more minutes Souta.…." _Mom never nudges me awake so it's gotta be Souta._

The nudging gets more persistent and I roll over to the side where the stupid nudging thing can't reach me. After a few seconds of no nudging I give a sigh of relief

and am about to drift back to my bowl of oden when I feel something furry nuzzling my neck.

"….Buyo….cut it out."

"Kagome"

_That is not Buyo._

I crack an eye open and see Inuyasha's face right there. It was right there, just an inch away from mine. So I screamed. "Aaaa--mph!" Sure sure. Of course. His

sensitive ears. But that's not a good enough reason for just clamping my mouth shut after he caused me to have near death by hear attack. But really, he's half

demon and I'm a full pledged human. So I can't really just push his hand away. You know, the strength difference. Giving him my best death glare would have to do

for now. Besides, I'm pretty sure the glare would be enough for him to know a very painful sit awaits him in the future. Anyway, he drags me out and just crouches

on the ground telling me to get on his back. I do just that and he sprints into the forest and starts weaving about the trees without missing a bit. Obviously, he's got

some place in mind. Minutes later I find myself being put down on sand and I hear the soft waves coming in and out. A beach! We were at a beach! He actually

listened to me when I went on and on the other week about wanting to go to the beach! He listened, remembered, and actually brought me! I look up at him and

give him a big smile.

"Keh."

_Typical Inuyasha._

"Can we go for a walk?" he asks. And he seems somewhat tense; nervous.

_Umm..ok.…Not so Inuyasha like. I wonder what's on his mind._

"Sure!"

I reply cheerfully and skip ahead of him a bit and wait for him to catch up. I look behind me and ask

"Are you coming?"

He gives a small, (does he look a bit sad?) smile. He shakes his head and runs up shouting

"Wait up!"

And that's how we ended up walking side by side along the beach in the middle of a very cool night, me with no extra clothing what so ever. But like I said, I don't

feel cold the slightest bit coz I have Inuyasha beside me. I start to think what this could all be about. Surely he didn't just suggest we go for a walk in beach in the

middle of the night just because he remembered that I wanted to come. He must have something important to say... My stomach suddenly does a flip and I feel my

cheeks go slightly warm. Maybe he's finally going to say them? Those three words that I've been dying to hear from him for so long now; I know, I know. It's really

all highly unlikely that Inuyasha, the clueless idiot he is, would come up to me and say "Kagome, I love you". But you can't really blame my romantic teenage

fantasies for coming up with something like that because I do have an excuse! Inuyasha's been…well…lets's just say really really NICE to me for the past couple of

weeks. I know! The arrogant, selfish, overly jealous (as well as) protective, inconsiderate jerk, Inuyasha was nice to me. He carried my bag for me all day. Suggest

that we set up camp right away if I show even a bit of fatigue. And he never even once called me "wench" or "bitch" for 3 whole weeks!! He actually called me by

name! And whenever he said me name he said it with care, like it was something precious. It may sound kinda creepy, I know. But to me it was all just like a fairy

tale. Well, sure, we still bickered and all that, but it was like he was trying to treasure the moments more. Like he wanted to keep away the time we spent together

safely in his memory. How do I know this? There's just something different in his eyes; like he treasures life more. No, it's as if he treasures me more and as if he's

trying to make up for all the times he's hurt me. See, you can't really blame a girl for having little fantasies when they have special feelings for acts that way towards

her. So when he suddenly stopped walking and turned to face me my stomach gave another flip. Intent molten gold met with deep midnight blue. My heart misses a

bit.

"Kagome." He says, his eyes piercing through mine.

"Yes Inuyasha?" I look up at him hopefully.

"Kagome…" He stars again. This time, he takes a hold on my shoulders and I pray to God that he's going to say what I think he's going to say.

"I'm listening, go on." Maybe he needs encouragement.

"I…I…" his grip on my shoulder tightens.

"Yes…?"

"I…I'm sorry…" His hands loosen their grip.

_He's sorry? Why?_

I. Am. Confused.

"…."

"I…I choose Kiyko."

By now, his arms are completely limp by his side and I suddenly feel very cold. Even without a scarf, or a jacket, I felt warm and protected because Inuyasha was

with me. Because he had sworn he would keep me safe and watch out for me always, be with me always. But now, I don't know what to feels anymore. All of a

sudden I feel weak and vulnerable.

"Oh, okay."

I drop my head and try to control my shaking voice. But the tears, they just won't stop!

"Kagome please don't cry." Inuyasha pleads.

Damn that sensitive nose of his. I can't hide anything from him, can I? Not my tears, not my weaknesses, nor my feelings for him. I always thought he never had a

clue as to how I felt about him but now I see that maybe I was wrong. He probably just felt bad about leaving me by my self so he tried to make up for it by being

nice to me before he broke the news. I lift my head up and see a soul stealer make its way towards Inuyasha. There at the edge of the forest beside the beach

stood Kikyo. Inuyasha glanced back towards Kikyo then looked back at me with regretful eyes. I look up at him and try to give him my best smile. But it doesn't reach

my eyes, I know. And the tears just keep falling; like an endless waterfall they continue to stream down my cheeks. Inuyasha slightly frowns at this and reaches his

hand up to brush the tears away but stops mid way. His hand drops back to his side along with his head, turns his back to me, and walks off. I watch him walking

away from me and remember the times we've spent together. The times I treasure the most; when he'd look at me like he had only eyes for me. My own eyes get

blurry and I can't even see his back anymore. I feel my body go limp and my legs give way. I fall into a dark abyss and the last thing I remember is the rough sand

under me, the cool waves washing over me. A last memory of Inuyasha and I, the time when I first saw him, stuck to a tree, flashes through my mind and I'm sorry.

I'm sorry all the good times we had had to end.

_I'm sorry that __we__ had to end. _

A/N: It's my first time doing an inuyasha fic. It's also only my second fic…00/ Which reminds me, I'm so sorry to all those who happened to read my first fic! To tell

the truth I was rushing it quite a lot and it came out all weird. I re-read it just now and it's…it's…Oh it's so bad!! And it was my first fic too! So I'm planning to revise it

a bit when I get the chance and put up the sequel. I actually already have the sequel…just need to fix it up a bit.

Oh! To anyone who's interested, I'm going to put up an alternative ending to this story. So instead of romance/angst the other one's going to be romance/humor.

But i won't put it up until i get at least some reviews for this fic so PLEASE R&R! - Thank you for taking your time to read this story!


End file.
